Counter Blox: Remastered Alpha
Counter Blox: Remastered Alpha 'was a place created by ROLVe to test the new CB engine that later replaced the legacy edition on July 28th, 2018. It was in paid access and cost 1000 ROBUX. Players who bought CB:R in alpha were rewarded a boost in funds for when the player wins a round (15 funds per win instead of 10). This wiki page has been created for some info on the (now closed) CB:R alpha place, as there are no playable backups available. Maps * '''de_mirage '(Mirage) by LordPresidential * 'de_cbble '(Cobblestone/Cobble) by marioredtoad * '''de_dust2 (Dust 2) by Bluay * de_nuke '(Nuke) by Build Team (marioredtoad, TimTimich6, squidmcduck) * '''de_inferno '(Inferno) by FWEEEEEEE * 'cs_agency '(Agency) by * 'de_cache '(Cache) by marioredtoad, no_youu and TimTimich * 'de_vertigo '(Vertigo) by TCTully Weapons Terrorist Weapons: '''Pistols: * Glock-17: Free (As a default sidearm), $200 * P250: $300 * Tec-9: $500* * Dual Berettas: $500 * CZ75-Auto: $500* * Desert Eagle: $700† * .44 Magnum: $700† *Interchangeable with each other †Interchangeable with each other Heavy: * Nova: $1200 * XM1014: $2000 * Sawed-Off: $1200 * MG42/Negev: $2000 * M249: $5200 SMGs: * MAC-10: $1050 * MP5/MP7: $1500 * UMP-45: $1200 * P90: $2350 * Thompson/PP-Bizon: $1400 Rifles: * Galil SAR/Galil AR: $2000 * AK-47: $2700 * Scout/SSG 08: $1700 * SG553: $3000 * AWP: $4750 * G3SG1: $5000 Gear: * Kevlar: $650 * Kevlar+Helmet: $1000 Grenades: * Molotov: $400 * Decoy Grenade: $50 * Flashbang: $200 * HE Grenade: $300 * Smoke Grenade: $300 Counter Terrorist Weapons: Pistols: * PX4/P2000: Free (As a default sidearm), $200* * USP-S: Free (As a Default sidearm), $200* * P250: $300 * Five-SeveN: $500† * Dual Berettas: $500 * CZ75-Auto: $500† * Desert Eagle: $700‡ * .44 Magnum: $700‡ *Interchangeable with each other †Interchangeable with each other ‡Interchangeable with each other Heavy: * Nova: $1200 * XM1014: $2000 * MAG-7: $1800 * MG42/Negev: $2000 * M249: $5200 SMGs: * MP9: $1250 * MP5/MP7: $1500 * UMP-45: $1200 * P90: $2350 * Thompson/PP-Bizon: $1400 Rifles: * FAMAS: $2250 * M4A4: $3100* * M4A1-S: $3100* * Scout/SSG 08: $1700 * AUG: $3300 * AWP: $4750 * G3SG1/SCAR-20: $5000 Gear: * Kevlar: $650 * Kevlar+Helmet: $1000 Grenades: * Incendiary Grenade: $600 * Decoy Grenade: $50 * Flashbang: $200 * HE Grenade: $300 * Smoke Grenade: $300 Weapon Skins In CB:Rs alpha, you were free to choose between (almost) every weapon skin in the game, the only exception being knives. You could not buy cases, trade CB:R skins or equip knives. Of course, this was changed for the release build of the game, with the shop being added (along with gloves and the "Remastered" case!), and the trading server being optimized for the new CB. UI The original UI for Counter Blox: Remastered was heavily inspired by CS:GOs "Scaleform" user interface, more specifically, the version in the game around 2013-2014. It was in CB:R for a while, even making it to the release build, until it was retired in favor of the new UI around December 2018. Replacements Around September 2017, all weapon models and sounds were replaced with custom ones, after an incident of ROBLOX deleting several games due to copyright infringement. Until then, CB:R still used most old CB:RO weapon models and sounds. In that update, the Negev, PP-Bizon and MP7 got replaced by new, custom weapons (MG42, Thompson and MP5), along with the SCAR-20 being removed, which made the G3SG1 the default autosniper for the CT and T sides. Along with this, the music was completely removed and replaced (presumably with own music). All player models and animations were also replaced, which made them a lot wider. This has also caused some visual glitches with models glitching through thin walls and doors, which still persist. Generally, the game was completely changed from CB:RO, with all recoil patterns and inaccuracy stats being overhauled. Changes from CB:RO and current CB * Scaleform-esque UI * Weapon rebalances * Model, Sound, Music and Animation overhaul * No special weapon skin rarities (i.e green, orange, etc.) * Inaccuracy and recoil stats revamped * Inferno, Cobblestone, Dust 2 and Mirage were the only maps in the original alpha stage, with Nuke, Agency, Cache and Vertigo being added later. * No redeemable twitter codes, added later in the public CB stages. * Several weapons nerfed Final Note On July 28th, 2018, this place was permanently closed, and the old CB:RO was replaced by the last CB:R version from this place. This catapulted Counter Blox into a new era, finally fixing the many bugs that the old, unstable engine had, and rebalancing many weapons that a lot of people seemed to be overpowered, such as the Nova. Although average player numbers may have dropped from about 8-12k players to about 5-8k following the transition to CB:R, a lot of players enjoy the less laggy and less buggy experience that the new version brings.